


Centésima A Centésima

by Southside_Trash



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Basically a Fix-it, Best Friends, Episode: s04e08 Plan París, Español | Spanish, Everyone agrees, Feelings Realization, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heist husbands, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Palermo Takes Control Over the Situation, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Translation's coming soon, post part 4, they are soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southside_Trash/pseuds/Southside_Trash
Summary: "Tener a Martín a únicamente escasos centímetros, con su voz suave y sensual, con esos ojos llenos de fuego y deseo, llevaba a Andrés a un terreno peligroso de anhelo del cual, como él bien sabía, una vez dentro no podría ni querría escapar."oLa idea que tenía Andrés al comenzar todo aquello era dejarle las cosas claras por mucho que le doliese, hasta que Martín se hace con el control de la situación y acaba sucediendo todo lo contrario a lo que Andrés planeaba.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Centésima A Centésima

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hundredth to Hundredth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596765) by [Southside_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southside_Trash/pseuds/Southside_Trash)



> CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LA TEMPORADA 4 DE LA CASA DE PAPEL
> 
> Muy buenas chicxs. Este es el primer fanfic que escribo en la vida y tendrá partes malas 100% seguro, pero ante la falta de fanfics en español de estos dos necesitaba desahogarme y quitarme el mal sabor de boca que me dejó su escena. Lo comparto porque me ha gustado el resultado y porque imagino que habrá más personas como yo buscando un alivio en los fanfics sin encontrar ninguno en español jajajjaja
> 
> Soy 100% defensora de la escritura en inglés, pero es que no me pueden poner a Palermo con su acentazo argentino a hablarme en inglés, no es lo mismo JAJAJA  
> Aún así, a lo largo de estos días lo traduciré para que lo pueda disfrutar más gente. 
> 
> Espero muchísimo que os guste y que lo disfrutéis.

Andrés le había dicho que le quería, que eran almas gemelas, pero solo al 99%. Martín no sabía qué esperar de todo aquello, no entendía por qué su amigo había comenzado todo esto sin razón alguna. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando, o lo que iba a pasar. Pero se armó de valor. 

\- “¿Y qué es ese 1% contra un 99?... A menos que no tengas valor de probarlo.”

\- “Ese 1% es una pequeña mitocondria… pero marca el deseo.”

El deseo. Si era como él decía, esa pequeña mitocondria en Martín existía y vivía únicamente para Andrés. No conocía a nada ni a nadie más. Si tuviese ojos, su mirada estaría fija en la de Andrés, sin posibilidad de despegarse en ningún momento. 

\- “¿Dónde está el deseo? ¿Eh?”

Le preguntó acercándose, lentamente, tanteando el terreno. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que las señales que estaba recibiendo fueran las erróneas. Miedo de perder a su mejor amigo, su alma gemela, la persona a la que más amaba, por atreverse a lo imposible. Miedo de no ver su cara de nuevo, sus ojos color café, su perfecta sonrisa, aquella mandíbula que era la causante de sus mejores sueños. Su figura perfecta, digna de ser esculpida por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, digna de ser estudiada y alabada como solo los propios dioses del Olimpo merecían. 

Pero a la vez guardaba esperanza dentro de su alma. Guardaba esa eterna esperanza de poder besar esos labios tan perfectos, de que esos labios lo besaran de vuelta. De poder despertarse cada mañana a su lado, ver su piel bañada con la luz de los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, resplandeciente, merecedora de caricias, adoración, besos. 

Martín llevó las yemas de sus dedos a la sien de Andrés. 

\- “¿Aquí?” 

Preguntó él, en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras recorría suavemente, sensualmente, su sien, sus mejillas, su tan adorada mandíbula, disfrutando de cada milímetro cuadrado que tocaban de su tan perfecta piel. Sus ojos seguían el camino de sus dedos, parándose por fin en sus labios, esos que tanto deseaba sentir pegados a los suyos. 

\- “¿Dónde?”

Martín miró a Andrés a los ojos por tan solo una milésima de segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para notar el miedo que sentía su amigo, la incertidumbre a lo que pasaría tan solo segundos más tarde. Andrés no podía hablar, estaba atónito ante la sorprendente valentía que estaba mostrando Martín. De repente, sus papeles se habían intercambiado. Era este quien había tomado las riendas del instante tan íntimo en el que se veían envueltos, mientras que Andrés tan solo podía mirarle, sin poder decir ni una palabra, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios, esperando a que pasase lo inevitable. 

A decir verdad, el deseo de sentir los labios del otro se comenzó a transformar en algo mutuo entre ambos. Tener a Martín a únicamente escasos centímetros, con su voz suave y sensual, con esos ojos llenos de fuego y deseo, llevaba a Andrés a un terreno peligroso de anhelo del cual, como él bien sabía, una vez dentro no podría ni querría escapar. Era consciente de que querría seguir con todo lo que Martín le propusiese. Ese 1% que marcaba su deseo se estaba sumando muy poquito a poco, centésima a centésima, al otro 99% restante, para acabar anhelando y queriendo a Martín con todo lo que su alma poseía. 

Martín volvió a mirarle a los labios. 

\- “No temas, tranquilo”, susurró. Rodeó su nuca con su mano derecha, la izquierda en su hombro. “No tengas miedo”. 

No obstante, la realidad era que él mismo no se veía capaz de aquello que le estaba pidiendo. Sus impulsos nerviosos viajaban a una velocidad el triple de rápida, cada uno de sus pensamientos le inspiraba un miedo profundo de ser rechazado. Pero esto no lo frenó. Eliminó la poca distancia restante que quedaba entre ellos dos para acabar juntando sus labios en un tan esperado y apasionado beso, que llenaba el silencio provocado por todas aquellas palabras que aún no se atrevían a decirse. Martín envolvió a Andrés con caricias, ambas manos en su nuca, acercándole aún más a sí mismo, haciendo caso omiso a la falta de oxígeno que aquello les provocaba. No les interesaba lo más mínimo el ardor en los pulmones si lo que conllevaba era morir ahogados saboreando los labios del otro. 

Para Martín, aquello que estaba ocurriendo esa silenciosa noche en el monasterio de Italia respondía a largos años de imaginaciones, fantasías y sueños. Años durante los cuales únicamente le era permitido querer a Andrés en silencio, mirarle solo cuando él no se diese cuenta, querer tenerle cerca en todo momento y no poder. Y todo ese tiempo de restricción hizo que en el momento en que no tuvo que fingir más la bestia del amor que llevaba dentro se liberara de sus cadenas tan repentinamente que Martín no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. De pronto se abrió el telón de su alma y la emoción tan sobrecogedora dio lugar a un sentimiento de euforia que nunca en la vida había sentido y que no podía ocultar de su amigo.  
Se separó de él, muy a su pesar, dejando únicamente pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus miradas. 

\- “Vos sos cobarde. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?” Le decía, entre beso y beso, con su acento tan sensual. 

Andrés no pronunciaba ni una palabra, únicamente le miraba a los labios, con los ojos casi cerrados, analizando la situación, estudiándolo a él, estudiando sus palabras. 

Cobarde. Cobarde. Una mísera palabra. Una palabra como otra cualquiera. Tres sílabas. Siete letras. Pero joder si era poderosa. Se le clavó en la mente. ¿Era Andrés cobarde? No solía serlo, siempre hacía lo que le viniese en gana, aquello que le apetecía. ¿Pero estaba siéndolo en ese preciso instante? No quería serlo. No quería serlo, no quería dejar escapar el momento, no quería que el miedo le impidiese lanzarse a su deseo, no quería quedarse estancado en ese porcentaje incompleto que ya no representaba su verdadero amor por Martín. Se había transformado en el 100% que más cristalinamente claro había tenido en toda su vida. 

Y se dejó llevar. Dejó de pensar, de analizar y de estudiar nada. Se dejó llevar, y en ese mismo momento, una vez decidido aquello, recuperó de nuevo las riendas de ese instante. Martín vio aquello, vio su cambio en la mirada. Lo conocía tan bien que supo de inmediato lo que significaba aquello y más que conforme le cedió de nuevo el control de lo que estaban viviendo. 

Darse cuenta de eso hizo que le faltara el aire y mientras intentaba reponerse, Andrés le guiaba en dirección a la pared más cercana. De pronto, tener un apoyo detrás suya se volvió indispensable para poder mantenerse de pie. Y tan pronto como su espalda chocó contra esa pared, Andrés había juntado de nuevo sus labios contra los de Martín, no perdiendo ni un segundo más. 

Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Martín. Lágrimas que eran la consecuencia de una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido, una felicidad de tal intensidad que le hacía querer parar el tiempo en ese preciso instante y no volverlo a reactivar jamás. Intentaba recordar todos y cada uno de los detalles de esa magnífica noche que tanto había imaginado y soñado durante todos estos largos años. Tenía miedo de que no pudiese volver a sentir todo aquello y quería rememorar para la eternidad cada pequeñita porción de lo que estaba viviendo. 

Había llevado por instinto sus manos a la nuca de Andrés, las cuales ahora seguían rutas propias a través de su suave pelo. Sus pulgares colocados intencionadamente sobre su mandíbula, que sentían su barba de muy pocos días la cual contrastaba con la suavidad de su pelo, le servían de ancla para no salirse de su realidad y perderse en un universo distinto donde solo existiese Andrés. Aunque le gustaría. Le gustaría perderse en Andrés. Verle solo a él. Olerle solo a él. Saborearle, escucharle y sentirle solo a él. Le bastaba para el resto de su vida. 

Sus besos interminables duraron una eternidad, pero a la vez, nunca eran suficientes. Andrés siempre se había preguntado cómo sería aquello, qué sentiría. Pero antes de esa noche, esto no era más que la consecuencia de una mera curiosidad, ideas que le venían a la cabeza tan solo de vez en cuando. No estaban alimentadas por el mismo anhelo que Martín sentía por él. No obstante, con cada segundo que pasaba mientras se tenían el uno al otro, esa curiosidad se convertía en algo mucho más profundo y precioso. Quería más. Quería tener a Martín con él el resto de su vida. Tatiana ya no importaba, muy a su pesar. Tampoco quería herir a aquella muchacha llena de alegría y vida, no lo merecía. Pero esos instantes con Martín le demostraron que ella no era para él, que no la amaba tanto como amaba a su mejor amigo. Que si se quedase con ella estaría perdiendo lo mejor que le había pasado nunca. Ante esta revelación, Andrés terminó el beso para poder mirar a Martín a los ojos. 

\- “Lo siento”, le dijo. “Lo siento tantísimo por todo el sufrimiento que te he podido causar Martín. Por menospreciar tus sentimientos. Por no darme cuenta de todo esto antes. De lo maravilloso que habría sido el tenerte entre mis brazos todo este tiempo. Lo siento por todo el tiempo perdido.” 

Andrés le miraba a los ojos, ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad. Pero Martín negaba con la cabeza. 

\- “No tenés que pedirme perdón por no sentir lo mismo que yo, Andrés.” 

Volvió a pegar sus labios a los de Martín, pero sin profundizar el beso. Y mirándole a los ojos profundamente, tan de cerca, susurró contra sus labios aquella frase que Martín siempre había imaginado y soñado. 

\- “Te quiero mucho, Martín.” 

\- “Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Andrés.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y pues ya estaría. No he querido alargar más el final, ya que lo veía innecesario. Espero muchísimo que os haya gustado y que hayáis aliviado un poco el dolor en el pecho que imagino que teníais jajajajja
> 
> No dudéis en dejarme comentarios aquí abajo de vuestras opiniones o si tenéis alguna sugerencia de mejora o cualquier otra cosa. 
> 
> Gracias por leerme!!


End file.
